Reborn
by Annoyed Valeria
Summary: A few years have passed since Balto became a hero and Rosy and her parents have decided to move farther into the country. When a party goes wrong, and Rosy finds herself a wolf, where will she go? Rated M just in case


The house began to crumble as the flames nipped at it. Rosy ran through the house frantically looking for her parents.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?!" Rosy yelled desperately before finally making a run for it outside.

Her parents were throwing their monthly party at their mansion. One of the attendants decided that it would be a great chance to show off their "fire breathing" skills. He managed to catch the roof on fire, and that's when everything went bad. The fire quickly spread to the rest of the house and the party erupted in chaos.

Coughing uncontrollably, Rosy was bent over the ground, trying to get rid of the smoke in her lungs.

The Northern Lights began to flash abnormally, lighting up what was in front of Rosy. Her parents, both having cuts and burns all over them, laid there in the snow with their eyes closed.

"W-w-what? No! You guys can't be dead! W-where am I going to live now!?" Rosy sobbed. She continued to mourn for a few minutes before noticing how unusual the Northern Lights were.

She stared at it, entranced, by its light. Forgetting about her parents, she got up slowly and began to walk towards the Northern Lights. She walked through the woods, dragging her feet through the snow, having the Moon and the Lights guide her way.

Within a few hours, she found herself on top of a mountain, where the Aurora seemed touch. Rosy gasped and put her hands out to touch the sparkling light. The light brought a nice warmth to her skin and she giggled softly. The wind picked up and the Light formed a small tornado around her, gradually lifting her off the ground.

Her head began to grow ears and fur sprang up all over her body. Her clothes ripped and her body structure began to turn into a canine's. A tail began to form, and like the rest of her body, and had red fur. The end product was a beautiful cub.

She slowly levitated to the ground and gasped at her new body. While she was in awe at her new body, the Northern Lights slowly began to form a white wolf with black eyes, in between her eyes was a blue crescent moon. The wolf was entrancing, she was god-like. The white wolf caught the attention of Rosy and she began to stutter with questions.

"W-why am I like this? Why am I a wolf?! Where am I going to go!? How will I live!?" Rosy stuttered. She was uncomfortable on four legs and when she started to walk, she fell down.

"I am Luna, the goddess of the wolfs. I have transformed you into a wolf because I need you to help out a pack of wolves. I have analyzed your past, present, and future as a human and saw that if I kept you as a human, then nothing but sorrow would follow you. You are to stay here, a pack of wolves will come around and adopt you as their own. I have given you the instincts of a wolf, so fitting in shouldn't be much of a problem. Just forget all your instincts and knowledge as a human and try to become something completely different, become reborn if it helps you. Remember, my child, I have blessed you as one of my own thus you are one of my own. Good luck…" Luna said before fading away into the Northern Lights once more.

"What…" Rosy said baffled, before the wind picked up and howling was heard in the distance.

Soon, a whole pack of wolves began to surround the young pup before two wolves came forwards, a female and a male.

The female looked awfully familiar to Rosy. She had a very neutral colored fur coat, a light brown over coat with a gray under-belly, she had very beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. Something about her made her seem different among the rest of the pack.

The male had a completely black coat with intricate gray markings. His eyes were a piercing green and seemed to lose the intimidation once he saw that this new scent was nothing more then a pup.

"Who are you young one?" The male questioned.

"I'm Rose, I don't know where I am. I woke up all along, I don't remember a single thing that happened before…" Rosy lied, hoping that the lie would make the probability of being accepted into the pack become higher.

"And I'm Attiha, the Alpha of the pack, and this is my mate Aleu." Attiha introduced.

Rosy began to get the feel of her legs and began walking closer to the two wolves. Aleu began to nuzzle the young pup.

"Come with us, you can live with us. We will take care of you, daughter." Aleu comforted the pup, before beginning to clean her.

Rosy then licked Aleu back before she was pushed in front of the rest of the pack.

"This is Rose! Our new heir and family member!" Attiha announced before howling. Then, one by one, the rest of the pack joined in with the howling.


End file.
